List of libraries and catalogs owned by Disney
This is a list of content libraries and catalogs that are owned by The Walt Disney Company. The Walt Disney Company * Walt Disney Pictures film library ** DisneyToon Studios film library ** Pixar Animation Studios library * Walt Disney Television library ** Disney Channel Original Shows *** Playhouse Disney/Disney Junior original series *** Toon Disney/Disney XD original shows ** Walt Disney Television Animation library *** Jetix Animation Concepts library ** The Disney Afternoon and other early syndicated shows * Touchstone Pictures film library * ABC Studios/Touchstone Television library * Disneynature library ** Walt Disney’s True-Life Adventures documentary films * Marvel Entertainment library (acquisition of the company in 2009) ** Marvel Animation library ** Marvel Animated Features library ** Marvel Anime series ** Marvel Universe on Disney XD * Disney XD Original Movies film library * Disney live-action films ** adaptation of animated features ** theme park attraction film library ** Caravan Pictures film library * ABC Motion Pictures library * ABC Pictures International library ** Selmur Productions/Pictures library * Saban/BVS Entertainment library ** Fox Kids / Fox Children’s Productions library (with some exceptions like Bobby’s World) ** DePatie-Freleng Enterprises / Marvel Productions, Ltd. library (Excluding co-Productions) ** Marvel Films Animation / New World Animation library * Palomar Pictures International library * Lucasfilm Ltd. film and television library (the Star Wars and Indiana Jones franchises) ** Lucasfilm Animation library * ABC Circle Films library (Due to Disney’s acquisition of ABC in 1996, the company and its library were absorbed into Touchstone Television) * Post-1973 ABC Films library (Majority of the pre-1973 backlog that Worldvision previously owned are handled by CBS Paramount Television through Spelling Entertainment Group) * Movie of the Week TV telemovies * Greengrass Productions library * Valleycrest Productions * ABC Stations/Live Well Network productions * Fox Family Channel/ABC Family/Freeform original programming library * SOAPNet Originals library * ABC Productions library ** ABC Pictures telefilms ** ABC/Kane Productions documentary library * Lincoln Square Productions library * A&E Networks library ** The History Channel Originals library ** History International/H2/Viceland original programming library ** The Biography Channel original series library ** Biography library ** A+E Studios ** A+E films ** A&E IndieFilms ** Lifetime Entertainment Services original productions * The Muppets Studio library ** Jim Henson Productions film and television library related to The Muppets franchise (including The Muppet Show, Muppet Babies (both original and revival series) and Little Muppet Monsters) *20th Century Fox library **Fox Searchlight Pictures library **Blue Sky Studios library *20th Century Fox Television library Jetix Europe N.V. This is a list of libraries that Jetix Europe N.V. (Fox Kids Europe N.V.) owned before they were absorbed to Disney: * Saban Entertainment/BVS Entertainment library ** Saban International Paris / SIP Animation library, with the exception of shows co-produced with CinéGroupe and Gadget and the Gadgetinis ** The Créativité & Développement library (excluding co-Productions) ** Most of the pre-1990 DIC Entertainment library (excluding co-Productions) Former Libraries This is a list of former libraries and catalogs that Disney used to own, but now formerly owns currently. * Baby Einstein library * Hollywood Pictures film library * Miramax Films library ** Miramax Television library ** Miramax Family Films children’s and family entertainment library * Most of the post-1989 DiC Entertainment library (excluding co-Productions) Category:The Walt Disney Company Category:Lists